mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Kishirika Kishirisu
Kishirika Kishirisu is The Great Empress of the Demon Realm and the person responsible for giving Rudeus Greyrat his demon eye, among other favors. Appearance Kishirika looks like a little girl with curveless waist, navel, and thighs. She has pale skin, voluminous and wavy violet hair, and a goat-like horns. She also has different color eyes that can spin to change color, due to her various Demon Eyes. Personality She is hilariously simple minded, slow pace, arrogant, easy to fool, quite lenient, and ambitious. She is depicted as using the 妾 (warawa, lit. "mistress") pronoun to refer to herself, which is usually used in fictional settings to represent archaic noble female characters. She will gratefully grant a wish within her power, for anyone who helps her. She loves her fiance but she doesn't mind if he sleeps with other women because they cant be intimate with her child-like body for the time being. Background In the Human-Demon Great War, Kishirika Kishirisu, the Immortal Demon Empress who lead the magic race, fought, and was easily crushed and was trap for 300 years. After being reborn, she would proudly shout her identity, but many didn't believe her, or didn't care. She often finds herself starving, and is more of a beggar than an Empress. Plot Volume 1 - Infancy Period She was one of the many who took notice of the phenomena that was occurring over the city of Roa. She attempted to see what was the cause with her many Demon Eyes, but it seemed the culprit was hiding themselves. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Rudeus, under the guidance of Hitogami, encountered Kishirika in an alley in Wind Port, being pulled by some man. Misunderstanding the situation, he attacked the man, knocking him out in one hit. However, Kishirika was starving, as she hadn't eaten very much since she had been reborn; but Rudeus gave her some food. She gratefully accepted, and in exchange, offered Rudeus a Demon Eye, suggesting he take the Foresight Eye. Rudeus went with her suggestion, not realizing that he was speaking to the true Kishirika, only to be surprised when she changed his eye into the Foresight eye. Volume 15 - Young Man Period - Summoning Chapter A year prior, Kishirika had found herself in the town of Rikarisu, and ended up drinking a large amount of wine, which belonged to Atoferatofe Raibaku. As a result, Atoferatofe came to Rikarisu in search of Kishirika, to punish her. However she didn't know how she currently looked, thus couldn't find her. Kishirika however spent that time starving in the city, trying to get food, while wearing a hood. Eventually, when Rudeus and co arrived in the town, Cliff ended up giving food to Kishirika, who he believed was simply a beggar. She later gave Cliff an Identification eye. Volume 22 - Young Man Period - Organization Chapter She was tricked by Atoferatofe Raibaku's imperial guards and imprisoned. Later on, she met Rudeus who gave her donuts and asked her to find a man named Gisu Nukadia. She also revealed the truth about Fighting God and She and Badigadi are formerly Hitogami's apostles and told Rudeus to be wary of Badigadi due to him still feeling indebted to Hitogami. She gave Rudeus Clairvoyant Eye for giving her a donut. Before she leave, Atofe asked her the location of Earl and Alex(North God Kalman III) but was rejected until Rudeus showed her Randolph's ring. She promised Rudeus that she will help with anything if it's the matter involving Hitogami. Power and Abilities She seems to be Immortal, but it's likely that she just revives after death with her age reset. Though according to Badigadi once mentioned that because of how thoughtless she is she dies pretty often, so it wouldn't be strange for her figure to turn back to that of a child, considering when Badigari was killed by Rudi, he revived much smaller than before he died. She has a low metabolism (compared to a human's), so eating about 14 skewers can last her one year. She's most known for her ability to produce demon eyes, control demon eyes, and give demon eyes. She carries 12 types of demon eyes within her body, each with their own unique ability and it's possible they increase the number as she ages. She does not seem to possess great fighting capacity as she showed panic upon being threatened to be sold into slavery by a simple bar keep. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * She said that Rudeus is disgusting when she saw him for the first time after looking at Rudeus's magic capacity. In other words, Rudeus's magic capacity is disgusting. * She and Badigadi once were Hitogami apostles before The Human-Demon Great War. * She hates Hitogami and even told Rudeus that he could ask for her help for anything as long as it doesn't involve Hitogami. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Category:Demon Race Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Continent Category:Demon Category:Apostle of Hitogami Category:Demon Eyes